Iris on the gravestone
by dukefan01
Summary: Ino is visiting graves on the anniversary of the war an thinks about those that had died, the past, and the future.


Ino entered the graveyard, caring a number of small bouquets to place on the graves for those who died in the Fourth Ninja War all those years ago. Her young son Inojin had insisted on helping and carried one of his own. The bouquets each focused on a hydrangea for gratitude. She had made one for her father, one for Shikamaru's father, one for Neiji, and one for Asuma. There were many others she knew that died during the war, but these four she felt she needed to give a special gift to. They stopped by Neiji's grave first and she saw someone had already left fresh sunflowers on the grave. She knew immediately it was Hinata who left them. She smiled as she set one of her own down beside it. Then she left to see Shikaku's grave. When she arrived she saw someone had already placed a full bottle of alcohol next to a Shogi board. She knew at that moment Shikamaru had already come to see his father.

The game never made much sense to Ino and she never really cared to learn how to play it, but Shikamaru, Shikaku, and Asuma all enjoyed it. Shikamaru used to play for hours on end with his father and Asuma. She was sure when she got to their old teachers grave there would be another board there as well.

Ino continued on to her father's grave where Inojin put down the flowers he was carrying. Ino still could see it in her mind sometimes, that moment that her father vanished from the world. She never saw it, but she felt it as he left her mind. It hurt even though many years had already passed. Loosing Asuma and then her father in such a short amount of time had almost brought her down. However she hadn't time to get upset when it happened. If she had she wouldn't have been able to survive to have the family she did.

After leaving her fathers grave she saw Kureha, Mirai, and Konohamaru leaving Asuma's grave. She waited a moment to allow them their space before moving ahead herself. Watching Mirai she realized that Mirai may be one of the last people in the village who were from a generation where having a parent die in a war or a mission was a common occurrence. The world was changing, it wasn't the same place she and her friends grew up in.

Up until the fourth shinobi war it was very likely that when you left your village you may never return. Seeing the large gates that functioned as the barrier between the village and the rest of the world always brought on extreme emotions. Be it worry when you left or relief when it emerged from the trees upon your return. Now the missions that involved combat seemed to be getting less and less. Part of it was Sasuke out there taking on all those missions, and the rest was due to the changes moving toward peace. Looking down at her son she could only feel gratitude to those who died so that he wouldn't have to live in that kind of world.

When they reached the grave marker she could see Shikimaru and Choji had indeed been the first there. A Shoji board and a pack of cigarettes lay on top of the stone, and placed on those was an Iris. Ino was sure that it had been Mirai who placed it there. She wondered if the use of an iris had been a conscious though or a happy coincidence. After all an iris meant hope, and Mirai had been Asuma's hope. Asuma was the type of man who put all his hope and faith in the future generation to make the world a better place.

Asuma had been an amazing mentor to them all. He had always told her not to lose to Sakura in anything. He had helped keep that rivalry between them because he knew it was essential for their growth. With her constant competition with Sakura, the two grew close again and continued to better each other in every way possible. He had encouraged Choji to not listen to what others said about him, and he had recognized the intellect Shikamaru had hidden before any other. He may have been blunt and at times seemed rude, but he had done everything with their best interest at heart.

Ino knew Asuma was the type of person to look to the future, and she was sure if he could see where the world has ended up, where it was going, he would be happy. He had put all his hope in that future, wanting the same for Mirai as Ino wanted for Inojin. Ino smiled down at her son and gestured with a nod to show it was time to leave. As they turned to do so she saw Raido, one of Asuma's old teammates, approaching. The two bowed to each other in greeting and passed without another word.

Looking down at Inojin, Ino knew she had to keep doing her part to make this world a better place for the future. Asuma's sacrifice would be one that wouldn't be forgotten. His daughter was already developing into a fine ninja, his students were out there doing their best, and they would embody the iris he left behind.

 **So in truth, I was supposed to go to a funeral this morning of someone I looked up to. I always knew that people could die, I've lost many people myself (been to 6 funerals in the last 12 months, three of them in the same weekend for a sister in law, an uncle, and a great aunt) and especially in the field I work in now it happens. However I wasn't expecting it for some reason. Call me a coward if you want, I'm sure some of my coworkers think that now that I didn't show up at the funeral. I just couldn't handle going to another one right now, and I couldn't handle going to his funeral. So I stayed home instead. I know my absence didn't go unnoticed and a few people are already furious with me...but I couldn't' emotionally handle another one right now. But I can't do nothing, so I'm writing this.**


End file.
